


Скука и усталость

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Series: Пища, сон и поцелуи [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Майрон молод и не ведает сна.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Пища, сон и поцелуи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Скука и усталость

Майрон бежал. Быстрее и быстрее. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и он оторвется от земли — взлетит, словно птица, распахнувшая крылья, словно язык пламени, вырвавшийся из пожара. Тонкие стволы молодых деревьев будто бы расступались перед огненным майа, впереди показался широкий луг с густой высокой травой, и Майрон с громким радостным смехом с разбегу плюхнулся в эту зелень. Он глубоко вдохнул насыщенный терпкий запах, блаженно прикрыв глаза.

Майрон любил творения Йаванны. Он часто засматривался на работу ее майар и невольно завидовал. В кузнях же Аулэ не было места самовольному творению, все до последнего камушка создавалось по давно выстроенному плану. Но вот Йаванна давала своим ученикам волю к изменениям. Несметные полчища живого заполонили мир благодаря стараниям валиэ и ее подопечных. Деревья и травы, звери и птицы. Кроме того, ничто из созданного ею не оставалось неизменным. Образы были тягучими и перетекали друг в друга, развиваясь, совершенствуясь, становясь сложнее и разнообразнее.

Майрон сорвал травинку и из раны тут же потекла прозрачная «кровь». Как же все-таки хитро устроены эти создания — можно причинить им сильнейший вред, но они не только не погибнут, но начнут расти еще быстрее, кормясь самой землей.

Майрон фыркнул, когда красный тонкий цветок склонился прямо над его лицом, согнувшись от небольшого порыва ветра. Цветок был самым обычным, таких в садах Йаванны росло много — яркие, пахучие, на тонких стебельках. Майрону они очень нравились.

— Утомился? От чего так старательно убегал? — прозвучало рядом, и чья-то огромная тень заслонила свет.

Майрон лишь улыбнулся, сощурив глаза. Он знал этот голос.

— Мне позволили побездельничать. Точнее, я сам себе позволил, — он озорно взглянул на вала, бесстрашно и без надлежащего почтения.

Вала опустился рядом, примяв траву. Взглянул темными провалами глаз, подхватил руку Майрона, сплетая их пальцы вместе.

— Ты тратишь время.

— Разве? — деланно возмутился Майрон. — А мне кажется, я в точности следую вашим советам. Отдыхаю. — Он вырвал руку из ослабевшей хватки и перекатился чуть дальше от вала. Несчастные творения Йаванны снова безмолвно прижались к земле.

— Я советовал тебе прислушаться к естественным желаниям своего хроа, а ты только еще больше утомляешь себя.

— Мое хроа хотело быть подальше от мастерских и поближе к вам, — хитро заметил майа, удобно устроившись на примятой траве.

— А еще оно явно хочет спать. Судя по тому, насколько нездорово выглядят твои глаза. Как давно ты не покидал тело? — Лицо вала выглядело обеспокоенным, и Майрон поймал себя на мысли, что ему приятно такое беспокойство по отношению к нему.

— Уже несколько дней, — припомнил Майрон. Да, он слышал от Аулэ, что лучше не задерживаться в оболочке созданий, тело слишком быстро утомляется. Но Майрону так нравились ощущения — запахи, звуки и цвета — что расставаться с хроа с каждым разом становилось все труднее. В последнее время он чувствовал усталость, однако оттягивал момент до последнего.

— Так почему ты не послушался меня?

— Но это так странно! — воскликнул Майрон. — Мне не хочется лежать, словно я бездушный камень или животное. Тем более, что так я потеряю гораздо больше времени. Ну правда, это совсем не интересно! — уже как-то обиженно сказал майа.

Мелькор вскинул голову и громко расхохотался.

— Не интересно? Как мало ты понимаешь. — Вала снова приблизился и взял лицо майа в ладони. — Поверь, это одна из самых прекрасных слабостей, которые будут дарованы Детям. Сон лечит тело и душу. А еще, — сказал он, целуя Майрона в лоб, — ты не будешь скучать.

Глаза Майрона сами собой закрылись, и он расслабился в обнимающих его руках. Разум пытался взять под контроль хроа, однако слабость сковала конечности и вскоре сон одолел Майрона.

— Вот так. — Мелькор ухмыльнулся и прижал к себе мягкого, горячего. — Спи.

Он гладил рыжую голову, осторожно массировал затылок. Глупый, уставший, наивный майа. Прекрасный, талантливый, доверчивый Майрон. Мелькор уже давно подготовил этот маленький подарок, и сейчас Майрон спал и видел свой первый сон — необыкновенный, странный и захватывающий сон. О том, как легко он способен творить, если избавится от контроля. Насколько он силен, если позволит себе оторваться от костра и разрастись неудержимым огнем. Насколько он, Мелькор, необходим ему. И насколько сам вала нуждается в Майроне. О да, скучать им не придется.


End file.
